


The Days That Bound Us

by ByTheDawn



Series: Stolen Moments [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, F/F, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work with the prompt: "Imagine person A of your OTP upset and angry almost to the point of tears following a blazing row with their ex over the phone. Person B feels bad and decides to cheer A up with cuddling, which soon turns into rough, messy cathartic sex, mostly to make A feel better. Afterwards, person A curls up in person B’s arms and falls fast asleep while person B strokes their hair and kisses them on the forehead gently." - beringtoherwellsqueentoherswan</p><p>AU: When Emma and Regina met twelve years ago, they had fallen for each other instantly. Because of Regina’s desire to have a child, they had one but Emma wasn’t ready for the responsibilities that came after giving birth to Henry. Young and panicking, she cheated with a young man named Neal who had such a bad influence on her, she ended up in jail. Regina then took full custody of the child and moved out of Boston. Now, nine years later, that same child ends up on Emma’s doorstep, leading to a reunion neither women had expected to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Days That Bound Us

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted to the [Swan Queen Week Midwinter 2014](http://swanqueenweek.tumblr.com/). Day two: Divorced Lesbian Mommies AU.
> 
> Prompt changed slightly to fit the story but mostly in tact. Please take note of the tags! Written to Bastille's 'Bad Blood'.

With a deep sigh, Emma set the single blue candle in the cupcake she had procured for herself. With an aching heart, she lowered her head onto her arms onto the kitchen counter and started into the flame. She wished things were different; in a life as fucked up as hers, there were few things Emma did not regret, or did not wish to change. Growing up in foster care had been hard, but everything after had only been worse. The only glimmer of happiness that had ever come into her life had been a young brunette with eyes of molten onyx, and she had fucked that up so badly that afterwards nothing had felt right again.

Regina and her had enjoyed something good for a while; they had met in the most mundane of places: a grocery store. Emma had taken an instant liking—and lusting—to the older woman, who had taken a lot of convincing that Emma was dating material despite their age difference, her jailbait status, and their very different socio-economic backgrounds. Regina came from old money, after all, and Emma was as close to a street rat as Regina had ever met. Yet Emma had something working for her: she was dangerous and unpredictable, and that made her desirable. She was the ultimate ‘fuck you’ to Regina’s family and that had eventually sealed the deal. 

Emma was the proverbial ‘bad girl’ to Regina, but she had never been content with just that. Regina had pushed her—badly—into conforming to her needs in a lover, a partner, and eventually a parent. Emma had gone from outright dismissal of the idea—who the hell was she to be a parent?!—to begrudgingly agreeing to Regina’s ultimatum of a child or an end to the relationship. With Regina unable to conceive, that left Emma to take on that part of the deal. Regina would do everything else, she promised. Emma agreed because the thought of being left behind again was even more undesirable. 

Being pregnant had not sucked; Regina had taken care of her, pampered her, dotted on her, for the whole nine months. Emma had felt a little like a baby making machine, but it was so good to be wanted and loved that she had ignored the screaming feeling in her gut that this was a terrible idea. Giving birth had been hell, but seeing Regina’s face and having her support had meant the world; Emma had only been nineteen then, and so emotionally immature she would have done anything for that look of utter devotion in Regina’s eyes.

Regina took to being a mother like she had been born to be one and while Emma certainly loved the tiny person she had birthed, he never truly felt hers; he was even named after Regina’s father whom she had lost years prior. It was Regina who got out of bed in the middle of the night, who provided bottle after bottle of formula milk as Emma refused to breastfeed her young son. Regina changed diaper after diaper while Emma stood by and watched, feeling like an afterthought. Regina tried to distribute her time between Emma and Henry, but in the end, Henry had to win out almost every time. It was a dark day when Emma realized she was jealous of the human being she had given birth to.

That had been the pivotal moment when things had really started spiralling out of control; Emma had taken to going out again, often coming home to their apartment drunk and smelling of someone else. Regina had closed her eyes to the situation but the distance between them had grown and grown until Regina came home from groceries with Henry only to find Emma straddling one of her regular fuck buddies. Furious, Regina had pulled Emma off of her lover, had thrown his clothes into his general direction and then forced him out of the house. The shouting match that followed had been one for the record books and it hadn’t been long after that that Emma—in her anger, frustration, and youthful defiance—made the single worst mistake of her life. In a desire to feel good, she assisted Neal—the man from before whom she had continued to see behind Regina’s back because hurting the dark haired woman was stupendously gratifying to Emma at this point—in a jewellery robbery. She ended up getting caught red-handed with stolen goods.

At that point, her world had crumbled completely; her jail sentence was unavoidable and Regina’s powerful family had made it easy for the dark haired woman to take sole custody of Henry. By the time Emma had gotten out, Regina was gone and while Emma had made an half-assed effort to find her and her son, she had secretly been glad they were out of her life so she could deconstruct on her own.

Yet, Regina and Henry were never far from her mind. Especially on her birthday and the holidays she wondered where they were, if they were happy, and if Regina was with anyone else. The thought alone made Emma’s blood boil, despite having zero claim to Regina anymore. She wondered how Henry was doing, if he looked like her at all, and if he had her smile. She wondered if he ever thought about her at all; he had barely been a year old when she’d gone to jail.

She blew out her candle, wishing that for once, she did not have to be alone on her birthday. It had been one of the bad days that came with being a bail bonds person; her last mark had called her out on the one thing that still stung like a motherfucker: family. She was glad to be home but wished that she had someone waiting for her. She missed coming home to Regina—and later to the both of them—and being engulfed in love right away, even though the last year or so of their relationship had been rocky at best. The smoke was still curling upwards from the candle when the doorbell rang. With a questioning glance towards the candle, Emma patted barefoot to the door—having kicked off her shoes the second she got home—and pulled it open, finding no one until she looked down. 

“Uh, can I help you?” she questioned gruffly as her eyes settled on a young boy.

“Are you Emma Swan?” He asked, and she confirmed she was, more confused by the minute. Then the young boy said the words she knew would change her life forever.

“My name is Henry, I’m your son.”

It took Emma a while to recover from that one. Henry forced his way inside as she stood helplessly by, observing him as he took in her apartment. _He had grown so much_ , she realized. The last time she had seen him, he had been small enough to hold on a single arm; now he came to her waist, had a gorgeous smile that was not hers but reminded her of Regina, and looked like the picture perfect example of a child well taken care of. 

Emma didn’t know what to feel; every emotion imaginable warred inside of her, from anger at Henry for just showing up and at Regina for moving on in life enough to keep it together for their son, to grief at having missed so much of Henry’s life, to joy at seeing him again and realizing that he had wanted to see her enough to find out who she was and where she lived. She wondered if Regina had talked about her to Henry, wondered what Henry knew about her. Fear got the upper hand with that thought, but Henry was here, and happily so, so it could not have been all bad. 

She followed Henry inside and shut the door behind him, completely at a loss for words. She stood by as he found some juice in her fridge and drank it straight from the bottle—that he certainly got from her. She wanted to ask him a million questions but all she could do was stare as he moved about. Her son, her perfect little boy whom she had fucked up with so badly was in her kitchen. Drinking her juice. Smiling at her. Talking to her—she had only heard him cry before, and make cute gurgling noises—and it was glorious if not completely terrifying.

“We should probably get going.” Henry announced after he had had his fill to drink.

“Going where?” She asked, folding her arms across her chest in a desperate attempt to find some protection in the onslaught of her emotions. 

“I want you to come home with me.” Henry answered with a smile, as if his request was the most normal thing in the world to make, as if nine years of absence had never happened, as if Regina had not taken her son from her, as if she had not gone to jail and slept around and in the process forced Regina’s hand in cutting her out of her life.

“Okay, kid, look… I don’t know what Regina told you about me but this is not a good idea. At all. I—wait, how did you know where to find me? Does Regina even know you are here…?” She questioned, suddenly realizing that this situation was beyond bizarre and that Regina would never have allowed her ten year old son to travel to Boston on his own, no matter where they lived now. A lot could change in nine years, but Regina couldn’t have changed that much. Henry looked guilty as fuck and Emma’s eyes narrowed.

“She doesn’t, does she?” Emma questioned and Henry shook his head. Suddenly panicking, Emma swore and watched incredulously as Henry covered his ears. Regina had raised him well, she realized. Very well. It only made coming back into his life—and Regina’s life—that much harder, because Emma was far from as well-adjusted as Henry seemed to be. She had just gotten older and had her life somewhat under control. She could pay rent, and that was about it. She still killed her potted plants, for God sakes!

“Fuck me!” She repeated as she spun around to lean into the kitchen counter. She buried her hands in her hair for a moment. “Regina is going to kill me.” She added miserably and Henry—who must have uncovered his ears—hummed.

“It’ll only get worse the longer I’m away.” He reminded her gently, and that was certainly true. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Okay, fine. She needed to take Henry back to Regina and then forget the address. She could do that; Regina had made it very clear Emma had no place in their lives anymore. She could stick to their agreement—it wasn’t as if her life could get any more messed up anyway.

“Okay, you win kid. Where is home?” She questioned as she scoured the kitchen counter for her keys.

“Storybrooke, Maine.” His young voice announced, and Emma looked up from her search with bemused surprise.

“Seriously?” She asked. “Storybrooke?” Henry nodded solemnly. _Good God, Regina, what sort of little hick town have you made Henry grow up in?_

“Okay, fine. I’m going to change out of this get-up—” Emma said, indicating the red cocktail dress she had worn to her assignment, “…and in the meantime, you are going to call your mom.” She told Henry strictly as she headed off to her bedroom to change. It wasn’t as if Emma had her number, after all.

“No.” Henry answered simply before she could slip inside. Emma stopped. Turning around, her gaze narrowed dangerously as she eyed the kid in her kitchen.

“No?” She asked. “What do you mean, no?” 

His gaze didn’t waver as he met her stare. Obviously the blood thing did not make her a parent, because she seemed to have no control over him what so ever. Whatever she was, he felt no desire to listen to her, or remorse over not doing so. He really was her kid, and she silently apologized to Regina for transferring her stubborn streak to their son.

“I mean no, I’m not going to call my mom.” He said calmly.

“Why not?” She asked with a whine in her voice that she hated herself for. Bested by her ten year old son. Awesome.

“Because I want you to be a surprise.” He added. At that, she had to rub her face.

“Oh kid, I don’t know what you heard about me and you mom, but springing me on her is perhaps the worst plan in the history of bad plans. Your mom pretty much hates my guts.” Emma explained, feeling a stab in the vicinity of her heart as she did so. Henry only rolled his eyes.

“No she doesn’t.” He said vehemently, sounding very much like he was the adult in this conversation and not Emma—which was true in a way, Emma had to admit. 

“She talks about you a lot, you know?” He added, and when he caught sight of her widening eyes and the way her mouth fell open, he smirked before continuing.

“She’s even called you ‘the love of her life’.” He added, and her bullshit detector did not go off. No. Fucking. Way. There was no way any of this was true. They had a good thing for a while but there was no way that the second half of it had not spoiled any good that had been between them. Yet, there wasn’t a day that went by that Emma did not think about Regina and Henry once, and while she had been livid at first, the good memories had soon come to outweigh the bad. You had a lot of time to think in prison, and afterwards, there had been many lonely nights. Perhaps Regina had found time to think as well.

“Fine.” She eventually answered gruffly and turned around to finally enter her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it heavily, the reality of the situation finally catching up to her. Her son was in her apartment on her birthday, and she would be seeing Regina again after nine long years. It was all too surreal to wrap her head around. Instead of trying to take all of it in, Emma settled on finding something to wear. It took her far longer than she would have liked to settle on a pair of tight fitting jeans, a simple grey sweater, sturdy boots and her favourite leather jacket which she wrapped around her like a coat of armour.

Henry was waiting impatiently in a chair as she got out of the bedroom and looked her up and down appraisingly as she stepped into view. He shrugged his shoulders in a way that was not very reassuring, but didn’t say anything. Emma felt her heart plummet. It wasn’t as if she had really tried to dress up for Regina—‘bullshit’, her internal detector supplied—but she had hoped for a little bit more support about her favourite outfit.

“Whatever, kid.” She replied to his unspoken remark and grabbed her keys. “Let’s get you home.” Henry followed her out of her apartment with a bounce in his step and Emma once more questioned the sanity of her actions.

Storybrooke, Maine, was in the middle of God damn nowhere, Emma concluded. Not only was it a long, awkward, drive, but it gave Emma far too much time to think. Henry stared out the window for most of the trip and answered the few questions Emma was brave enough to ask with the barest of information. Emma found out he liked Storybrooke, he was doing well in school, and that he liked to read. The only thing he volunteered was that Regina wasn’t seeing anyone—and that she never had since Emma. Emma wondered if there hadn’t been at least a few one-night stands Henry was not aware of, but Emma none the less found herself rushing towards Storybrooke with greater speed. Her heart was pounding faster in her chest with every mile, and by the time they came upon the sign that read ‘welcome to Storybrooke’, Emma was hyperventilating.

Henry regarded her with bemusement from the passenger seat of her beat up yellow bug, obviously well aware of the effect the coming reunion had on Emma. He looked so smug about it that Emma glared at him.

“Why are you doing this anyway?” She eventually bit in his direction, her discomfort finally overcoming her embarrassment at the way her old feelings for the woman returned without effort on her part. It was as if they had never left; as if the instant attraction had not been sullied and defiled along the way. All her treacherous heart could manage was hope and joy at finally laying eyes on her first and only love again.

“Because it’s about time.” Henry stated matter-of-factly. Hell, who was she to deny that?

As they turned onto Main Street, Emma took in the quant looking houses and the empty streets although it wasn’t that late. One man was walking his dog and Henry sunk a little deeper into his chair as he looked their way. Emma grinned. Oh yes, he was her kid for sure.

“Where to now?” She asked teasingly and he pointed to the end of the street while making sure he never came in view of the dog walker.

“Straight on and then onto Mifflin Street. Number 108; you can’t miss it, it’s the big Mayor’s house.” Henry said, then looked at her, obviously caught in something he had not wanted to reveal.

“Regina is the Mayor of Storybrooke?!” Emma questioned. Henry nodded glumly. She wondered why he had kept that titbit of information from her; probably because he had seen where she lived. She was sure the comparison was _not_ striking. Emma groaned. Oh yes, this was going to be awesome. 

She pulled up to the driveway with her heart pounding in her throat. The lights were on but with a missing kid, that wasn’t too odd. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at Henry, who was watching her expectantly. 

“I’m going, I’m going…” She muttered, but still let him get out first so she could wipe her sweaty hands on her jeans and take another steadying breath. This was most certainly not the birthday she had envisioned. She wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing yet.

When she finally got out, Henry was shifting from one foot to the other impatiently and she glared at him. With a shrug, he moved out ahead of her but made sure she was in his wake. Before they had even gotten half way up the path to the front door, said door opened to reveal Regina in all her beautiful glory. Emma faltered in her step as Regina rushed out of the house in a grey dress that accentuated every curve. She had cut her hair short, Emma realized. Whenever she had pictured Regina, it had been with the long curly hair she had when they were together. The short hair made her look older, more severe, but it was also sexy as all hell.

Emma watched as Regina locked her son in her arms, questioning him about how he was doing and where he’d been. In the door opening stood a gruff looking man and Emma jealously wondered who he was, and how well he knew Regina. Her musings were interrupted by a soft uttering of her name. As Henry bounded inside, the strange man following him, Emma’s eyes fell once more on Regina. The woman had straightened and was looking at her with such an emotion-filled gaze that Emma couldn’t speak. She offered the softest, most loving, most sheepish smile she possessed.

“Hi” She eventually said and took a step forward, bringing them close enough to fully look each other in the eye. There were small lines in the corners of Regina’s eyes, and her face had lost much of its care-free impression, but underneath Regina was still the woman she had fallen madly, deeply, in love with when she was sixteen. She was still the woman she had carried a child to term for. She was still the woman that she had nearly destroyed and had nearly been destroyed by in return.

The emotions faded from Regina’s face as her shapely lips marred only by her small scar—God, she had missed that scar—settled into a well-practiced smile.

“How would you like some of the best apple cider you have ever tasted?” Regina offered and Emma’s galloping heart finally slowed a little as she exhaled a breath she had been unaware of holding in.

“Do you have anything stronger?” She asked, answering Regina’s smile with one of her own before following her into the impressive house. Whatever had happened to Regina, she had done well for herself, that much was certain. Regina had always been rich, but it had been her family’s money; Emma suspected this was all hers. She looked around the house wide-eyes as Regina fixed them both drinks.

“How did he find me?” She eventually asked.

“No idea.” Regina admitted a little coldly. “He knows your name and I assume you are listed in the phone book. He’s a smart boy, he must have figured it out.” Regina added, driving home the point that she had never tried looking for Emma. Emma smirked into her glass; whatever the reason, her lie detector was adamant that at one point in time Regina had, indeed, looked up where she lived. She accepted the glass that was offered to her with a soft smile and followed Regina into the hallway as the unknown male came down the stairs.

“Madam Mayor, you can relax: other than being a tired little boy, Henry is fine.” He assured Regina, who nodded.

“Thank you Sheriff.” Regina answered and Emma felt relieved. Alright, this made sense. It was only now she realized the male’s badge was proudly displayed on his jacket. Emma felt like a complete ass for jumping to conclusions—jealous ones, ones she had no right to have whatsoever. Still, she was happy to see him leave as she followed Regina into the den.

“I’m sorry he dragged you out of your life,” Regina started. “I really don’t know what’s gotten into him.” She added, holding the door open form Emma to walk through and closing it behind her. Regina’s face was unreadable and Emma was dying inside.

“He’s a kid, it happens.” Emma replied as noncommittally as she could. She had often pictured running into Regina again; sometimes they had flown into each other’s arms in a tearful reunion, but more often they ended up having a shouting match in a crowded location in Boston. This civil drinks crap had never been one of the envisioned scenarios—mostly because they had never been in that kind of relationship. If anything, their relationship had always been somewhat ‘fuck or fight’. There had been periods of quiet in-between, but they had never lasted. Emma wondered how much Regina had really changed over the years.

“You have a job, I assume?” Regina broke the silence between them as she moved to the fireplace. Emma chose to sit down instead; she was feeling fidgety and that only got worse when she stood.

“Yeah, I keep busy.” She answered lightly, dancing about the truth of her somewhat miserable existence. She sat her drink down on the table as Regina walked past her. Perhaps alcohol was not the best idea now; this meeting was already awkward enough without drunken confessionals and grabby hands.

“Now, imagine another full-time job on top of that and you know what it’s like to be a mom.” Regina suddenly dug into her. The fact that she managed to keep her voice pleasant was enough to make Emma’s blood boil. It seemed that today was a ‘fight’ situation after all, because that one was below the belt.

“Regina…” She warned, but thought better of herself. She had no legal right to Henry anymore and Regina had every right to feel superior at this point. After all, Emma could have looked for them whenever she wanted but she hadn’t; in all of nine years, she hadn’t.

“You know what, never mind, he’s your kid and I really should be getting back.” Emma corrected herself, crossing out clear lines between them and sealing them with a large gulp of the burning alcoholic liquid that did nothing to take away the dark aftertaste of her words. Seeing Henry, talking to him, it had made her feel like for a moment he was her child as well; he had been for a while before she had squandered that opportunity. With Henry offering her a do-over, it was hard to walk away now.

“Of course,” was all Regina said as she got up. Emma couldn’t keep the surprise from her face at that, but had she really expected anything different? She swallowed the large gulp of amber liquid still in her mouth and stood, walking through the opened door into the hallway, brushing past Regina as she did so. Her perfume had changed, Emma noted, but she still smelled like the old Gina. Just a hint of that smell and Emma felt sixteen again and completely overwhelmed.

She could feel the older woman following her into the hallway and heard the click of the door closing behind her. Without turning back, she headed to the front door, descending the steps slowly. If she turned around now, she was sure Regina would be able to see her pain, see everything on her face—and she couldn’t do that to the woman who by all accounts looked to have everything figured out. Henry had been wrong; there was nothing between them anymore. Yet, she hesitated before opening the door, hand on the handle.

“You are really just going to leave…” 

Regina’s voice was riddled with pain and laced with anger. Emma froze.

“I don’t belong here, Regina.” Emma spoke against the door, unable to turn around. She had to fight the tears that threatened to overtake her as all the bad blood between them came to the surface once more. She’d had nine years to gain some semblance of insight into what had happened between them, and she still couldn’t place blame, still couldn’t explain how they had gone from inevitable to impossible. Yes, Regina had pushed her into something she was not yet ready for, but it had been Emma who had destroyed any happiness between them.

She was shaken from her reverie by a soft hand on her shoulder that spun her helplessly around into the solid and warm body she knew so well. It had gotten a little harder around the edges, but this was Regina—her Gina—who always smelled a little bit like apples and who fitted against her perfectly. Her arms came up to hug her tightly against her as she inhaled deeply, revelling in the feel of Regina’s hand on the back of her head holding her close as she settled into the crook of Regina’s neck. Her other hand was tracing patters over Emma’s back, and it felt so good that Emma stopped fighting; a sob tore through her body as she pulled Regina tighter to her and let the tears of her regret fall.

“I don’t want to go.” She admitted emotionally, and felt Regina’s hand tighten in her hair.

“I don’t want you to leave either, Emma.” The dark haired woman answered her in a whisper that failed to convey the full extent of her emotions. With mighty effort, Emma pulled back from the warm skin of Regina’s neck so she could meet dark eyes swirling with emotions. Regina’s breath ghosted over her face—hot and quick—and Emma searched Regina’s eyes for resistance as she slowly moved forward to undo the distance between them. She found none, although Regina did not meet her half way. With her hands by her sides, brushing against Emma’s which were resting softly on her hips, Regina let herself be kissed by the blonde who had walked back into her life so unexpectedly.

The first kiss was the barest brushing of lips; a tentative meeting that was none the less electrifying to Emma. It was as if her world reknitted itself into place; as if the doors to her jail cell had never shut irrevocably behind her. As if Regina had not come home with their child on her arm while she was fucking a man in their bedroom. For a blissful second, everything was right, and the surge of emotions that came from that thought alone gave her the courage to press her lips more solidly against Regina’s.

The stiffness slowly faded from Regina’s form as Emma kissed her again and again. Her hands came up to steady herself on Emma’s forearms as she parted her lips with a moan that spurred Emma on to greater desire as her tongue sought entrance into Regina’s waiting mouth. Delving deeply, she met Regina’s waiting tongue. Feeling herself getting lost in desire she had so long denied herself, she pulled Regina’s body into her roughly, groaning as Regina’s arms finally wrapped around her neck and their bodies melted together—like they should, like they were always supposed to.

Emma’s hands flew up to roughly wrap in hair that felt different to her touch. It didn’t matter; Regina moaned into the forceful move and let her arms fall down Emma’s body, wrapping around her to pull her close into her body as her tongue sloppily battled Emma’s. Emma groaned as Regina’s nails dug into the skin of her lower back and bit down on Regina’s lower lip in response, a move that had never failed to ignite the brunette.

Overcome by desire for the woman she had missed so much, she pushed her into the wall of the hallway, plastering herself against her roughly as her tongue once more forcefully invaded Regina’s mouth. She drank ever moan, trying to make up for nine long years of absence with every kiss, with every touch to Regina’s trembling body, with every movement of her own. Her leg pressed roughly between Regina’s legs, hiking the dress up with it and Regina ground down onto it, tearing a dark growl from Emma’s lips.

Letting go of Regina’s hair, and breaking the kiss, Emma let her hand wander further down until she could roughly cup one of Regina’s breasts while keeping the other hand pressed to the wall next to Regina’s head in a way that conveyed her desire to trap Regina here while she fucked her. She pulled back enough to take in dishevelled hair, hooded eyes filled with lust and kiss-bruised parted lips. Regina looked like a woman who was dying to get fucked and Emma felt herself get wet just at the sight.

Regina moaned helplessly as Emma nuzzled her neck, biting lightly before licking the area and soothing it with kisses as she effortlessly found Regina’s pulse point. Still massaging Regina’s breast roughly through the fabric and pushing into her with her leg, Emma bit down again—harder—in the way that she knew Regina liked but never admitted to liking. Regina gasped, nails digging painfully into the skin of Emma’s sides as Regina crushed herself down onto Emma’s strong leg. It was enough for Emma to give into her desire: sliding her hand down over Regina’s body and then up the inside of her leg, she licked the bruised skin under her mouth.

“Wait… wait…” Regina groaned, moving her hands to Emma’s front in a useless attempt to push her off. It took a while for Emma to register the words; her lust-flooded mind foggy on issues like consent when they felt so good together. She pulled back her head quizzically, her hand still tracing the inside of Regina’s legs as she refused to move away from her body or let Regina shift their position in any way. Regina met her eyes in a pleading look.

“Not here, Henry…” She said, letting the name of their son hang between them. It was the bucket of ice water Emma needed. She stepped back with a blush, clearing her throat. She let Regina adjust her dress and settle her hair and lipstick in the mirror, fighting her desire to take the woman regardless of their surroundings. It wasn’t a good thing to have to do, but after nine years and at least one more fucked up one before that, Emma was at the point where her need clouded her judgement.

She followed Regina upstairs and entered the room the brunette pointed out to her as she watched Regina enter another one, lit in soft blue light. Henry’s room, she mused. She closed the door behind her, wondering for a moment if she would ever be the one to tuck in Henry.

It took forever for Regina to come to her, although the clock only registered ten minutes. How that was possible, Emma wasn’t sure. By the time Regina entered her master bedroom, Emma had searched pretty much every drawer and paced the small space at least fifty times. 

Their mouths clashed together hungrily and this time, Regina was an active participant. Gone was the demure woman who had let Emma push her up against a wall; this time, Regina took the lead as she slid the red leather jacket off of Emma’s torso and followed suite with her sweater. She undid the simple black bra with a fluid flick of her wrist and pushed Emma down onto the bed with a hunger that drove Emma insane. She reached out to pull Regina on top of her and the older woman allowed her. While Emma fumbled with the back zipper of Regina’s dress, Regina’s mouth worked Emma’s neck feverishly, scraping teeth over her pulse point before running the flat of her tongue over it. Emma moaned as she finally got purchase on the zipper and pulled it down. 

She hadn’t forgotten how to take off a bra either, not even one as fancy and expensive as this one. Before long, their gloriously undressed upper bodies mashed together as Regina thrust her pelvis into Emma’s core, setting a rough and steady rhythm that drove Emma wild with desire. They kissed sloppily, hungrily, moaning without restraint as Regina roughly palmed Emma’s breast between their bodies, using her other arm for leverage as she pushed herself against Emma again and again. Emma ran her nails over Regina’s back hard enough to leave marks and Regina threw her head back to groan, leaving her neck open to assault, which Emma surged up to do.

Regina allowed her to suckle her neck a few moments before pushing herself up, breaking the delicious contact between them. She sat up between Emma’s legs and slid her hands down her body—tweaking rock hard nipples—before undoing the button of Emma’s pants and pulling the zipper down. She scooted back on the bed, urging Emma to lift her hips as she pulled down Emma’s pants and panties in one go. She slid off of the bed to undo Emma’s boots and dropped them to the floor carelessly along with Emma’s socks and then her jeans and underwear. Hurriedly, she slid off the rest of her own clothing as Emma watched enraptured as more and more of her divine body became exposed. If anything, Regina had gotten more beautiful. Flooded with desire, she sat up and reached for Regina, who came to her easily. They kissed as Regina pressed her down again and as their tongues battled, Regina once more pushed herself against Emma’s sex. The feeling of soft and warm flesh thrusting rhythmically against her drenched pussy was enough to make Emma lose control. Her hands slid down to cup Regina’s ass as her legs wrapped around her hips. She pulled Regina up into her with every one of her thrust as Regina’s head dipped down to capture a straining nipple with each downward motion of her hips. She lost purchase of Emma’s nipple every time Emma pulled her up, but she always found it again, either with her tongue, her lips or her teeth. 

Emma tossed her head from side to side, overwhelmed with emotion and desire. It was so good to feel this again, to have Regina pressed naked into her. She had been sure any chance of this had been completely destroyed a long time ago, but she had been proven wrong and had never been happier to be so.

“Fuck! Regina!” She called out as Regina’s teeth tugged a nipple up with her as she was forcefully thrust upwards by Emma’s hands. The searing pain was enough to accelerate Emma’s need and she released Regina’s ass so he could pull up her head and kissed her deeply, drunk with desire. Regina moaned and bit at her tongue and lips, soothing aches with her tongue after she was done. Pulling back, Regina waited for Emma’s eyes to open. Emma could read nothing in the dark onyx pools than absolute desire and she licked her lips subconsciously as Regina slowed the movements of her hips before sitting up.

“Up.” She ordered gravelly, and Emma complied, scampering to sit up on her knees.

“Turn around.” Regina added and Emma did as she was told, becoming aware of the wetness between her legs as she did so. She couldn’t remember ever being this wet, ever wanting this deeply, as this very moment. The feeling intensified when Regina pressed herself into her back, brushing blonde hair away before licking the exposed skin of Emma’s neck. Firm breasts and a solid pelvis pressed into her as Regina pulled her into her by her hips. One hand snaked across Emma’s waist to keep her there were Regina could grind into her ass without shame or mercy, and the other slid up to capture an already abused nipple. She pinched it roughly, rolling it between her fingers before sliding to the other to give it the same treatment. All the while, her mouth was hot on her neck and Emma drove straight into sensory overdrive. She was moaning now, unable to resist vocalizing every single delicious ripple that Regina tore from her. She forced her hips back in time with Regina’s thrusts and every one of the thrusts produced a fulfilling slapping sound between them.

Regina was relentless and she was done with teasing. With a smooth move, Emma found herself on her hands and knees, one hand between her shoulder blades pushing her down into the mattress, the fingers of the other sliding through slick wetness after Regina pushed open Emma’s legs further with her own. She could hear Regina moaning as she coated her fingers in the fruits of Emma’s desire and pressed her down harder.

“I have often wondered what I would do if you ever chose to show up on my doorstep.” Regina suddenly vocalized, dragging Emma’s awareness from her body to Regina’s voice with great difficulty. 

“For a long time, I thought I would only yell at you, make you beg to be let in the house, to make the last year of our relationship up to me, to make up for nine years of single-parenthood… but then—” Regina’s fingers circled her clit once, twice, making her buck and mewl in need. She didn’t care; she had never had to pretend with Regina.

“Then I realized that I would rather just let you beg for something else.” Regina added darkly as her fingers slid back through the wetness and passed her entrance to the tight rim of her ass. Emma held her breath as the unfamiliar feeling assaulted her senses. That had never been part of their sex life but at this point, Emma realized, she would not say no to anything. So she simply waited, panting into the bedspread, waiting, feeling, as beyond her field of vision, Regina’s wet finger—her pinkie, she hoped—pressed against her tight opening. 

The pressure against her ass felt almost experimental and Emma groaned when Regina’s finger invaded her. It had been Regina who had taken her virginity before, it was only fitting she took this one as well, Emma mused—not that she was going to admit either to Regina; she had let Regina believe she had already been with people before her just to make her feel less guilty. All thoughts of that faded in the flood of sensations that Regina’s penetration produced. Regina groaned as she pressed deeper inside before pulling back and thrusting back inside a little more forcefully. It felt good—not so much stimulating in the physical sense, but doubly so in the mental sense—and Emma pushed back as far as she could while pinned down. She met resistance in Regina’s hips as Regina’s finger probed deeper due to Regina’s hand being caught between two bodies. Both groaned at this. They repeated the motion a few more times before Regina pulled out, Regina’s pelvis taking up the slack. As she spoke again, there was a hint of awe to it.

“I have missed you Emma…” And its sincerity broke something inside the blonde.

“I missed you too… please… Gina….” She gasped out as all her muscles protested against the hold Regina still had on her and her ass pulsed from the lingering stimulation. Regina kissed her just where her ass cheeks parted and Emma moaned. Again, fingers slid through her wetness and this time the few flicks to her clit led to actual penetration where she needed it most; Regina slipped two fingers effortlessly into her pulsing pussy.

“Oh fuck yes!” Emma cried out into the bed sheet, fisting it with both hands as Regina set a rough and fast rhythm that only intensified as she begun to move her hips again, forcing them into the back of her hand to penetrate Emma harder. Every thrust pushed Emma deeper into the mattress, but she pushed back into every thrust regardless, needing the roughness, the passion that Regina was giving her.

She couldn’t stop begging, the words tumbling off of her lips and into the bedding with every thrust. She pleaded for forgiveness, for more stimulation, for Regina to take her any way she wanted. She begged to come in broken sobs that Regina only answered with panting groans and rougher thrusts until the pleasure in Emma rose to such heights that talking became impossible. She could only moan and growl with every thrust and when Regina removed her hand from her back, she remained lying in the same position because it simply did not occur to her to move—especially when the fingers of that newly freed hand found her clit and she mewled in her need to come.

Regina did not hold back; she gave her everything she needed, encouraging her to come through clenched teeth. It took a minute more—two at the most—before Emma’s body gave into delicious pleasure and her orgasm shook her to the core. She howled Regina’s name into the covers as her body went rigid and then spasmed through her orgasm; Regina did not light up, continuing to thrust into her against sensitive walls and rubbing overstimulated flesh. Emma did not resist. She struggled to keep her lower body upright as Regina forced a second orgasm out of her and then a third before she finally pulled out and let her other hand dip deeper to cradle Emma’s aching sex. 

Completely spent, Emma sagged onto the bed, unable to flip over to her back. Regina fell on top her, skin slick and sweaty and her lips warm against Emma’s skin as she dropped butterfly kisses onto her shoulder.

“I missed you…” Regina repeated, but Emma could only groan. How Regina managed it, Emma would never know—she was bone tired and couldn’t even imagine anyone having the energy to get up—but Regina did and disappeared into the adjacent bathroom. Emma could hear water running as Regina washed her hands and then her warm body was back with her on the bed and everything was right. 

Regina helped her drape herself over Regina’s body and smiled when warm blankets fell over her. The dark haired woman must had found a spare pair of sheets, because Emma was quite sure she hadn’t moved from the ones she had just screamed into for the better part of an hour. With a kiss to her forehead, Emma drifted off to sleep feeling warm, comforted, loved, and very sore. She would deal with the fall-out of this tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted to fade into the way Regina played with her hair and seemed perfectly alright with never letting her go ever again.


End file.
